You And I Collide
by Catastrophe Child
Summary: Lol, I keep changing the summary 8D Screw it. Point blank? AngelxDevil/CourtneyxDuncan Mild other pairings
1. A little Less Sixteen Candles

**Chapter One**

_A little Less Sixteen Candles, A little more "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy_

**Disclaimer: It's called Fanfiction for a reason**_._

The sounds of a tender symphony floated on the air, as the all too familiar silver strings of the Golden Harp were being graced by the hands of Christina Endommagé. The lids of her golden brown eyes were shut, and a serene look graced her features. Her fingers flowed against the chords, plucking each string with slow and thoughtful gestures. The figure lying against the fluffy pillows next to her was none other than the daughter of this talented maiden. Like her eyes, her Hazel-nut brown hair favored her mothers, but the cappuccino tone of her skin was a noticeable contrast to the soft cream color of the female sitting beside her. Courtney Endommagé was the title given to her at birth, and she has lived in Heaven ever since that blessed day. She is one, of the very few, hybrid angels who've ever received the opportunity to glance at the heavens that rest above the heads of earth dwellers, let alone live there.

Soon, the comforting sound of the harp being played stopped, as her mother finished off the melody with the ending notes. Courtney clapped whole-heartedly, as her excited eyes and bright smile gave her mother all the approval and admiration she could muster. Christina smiled back, opening her once closed eyes to give her daughter a thankful curtsy. **"**_**Merci**_**, Courtney. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it." **Her soft voice chimed, the slight French accent subtly clinging to her words. **"I can't believe I even got the chance to see you play, that was beautiful, mom! You need to give performances more often."** Courtney said, rising up from her former seat on the floor. Christina stood as well from her small, cushioned stool. She snapped her fingers, and her personal angelic imps took a hold of the fine instrument and whisked it away**. "Oh no…I couldn't. My playing is only reserved for the ones I cherish most."** She said, tapping her daughter's chin affectionately with the tip of her finger. Courtney smiled bashfully. Her mother was more of a best friend and a role model to her, than an actual parent. She trusted her more than anyone, and her trust didn't exactly stretch out very far.

Courtney was ridiculed and outcast by most of the angels at a young age, for being a Halfa, of course. Her mother, although full blooded angel, had mated with a human during the brief period she had spent on earth. Nine months later, Courtney was born into the world-err-_Heavens_. It was only a short time before Courtney's true leadership attitude took over and dominated her ridiculers. She soon had them waiting on her hand and foot, and straightening up their former disrespectful attitudes. It only took a few days around the other children before her truly over-confident and upfront personality began to shine. Although, that didn't mean she always felt that way on the inside. Although outsiders didn't know it, she had a few minor insecurities and a slight sense of self-doubt about her, and her mother was the only soul (besides, of course, God.) who knew of the inner obstacles she kept bottled up.

The sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the room, catching the attention of the winged female and the bare-backed Halfa. They both turned to see Julius, a member of the holy advisors, approaching them. His arms were folded behind his back, and his posture oozed nothing less than superiority, and complete confidence. Christina and Courtney gave each other knowing glances, as he stopped before the two. Julius pulled out a strip of parchment from his silky robes, and cleared his throat before beginning to speak. **"To my beloved Courtney, I am clearly aware that today is your 16****th**** birthday, the day you have finally stepped out of the doors of childhood and stepped into the doors of womanhood. You have shown Grace, loyalty, growth, intelligence, poise, and an overall well rounded persona."** He said. Courtney and Christina gave each other hopeful smiles. **"But-"** Julius chimed, quickly flipping the expressions of the angelic females. **"-this does not alter the fact that you are still only a half angel. All Halfas are required, by law, to prove themselves in some fashion. Therefore, I am sentencing you to two years of Exile to earth. You have until you are OFFICIALLY a woman to prove yourself worthy of your angelic title. Complete this task, and you shall be rewarded with full recognition as an angel. With love, the big guy upstairs."** Julius said with finality in his words, as her let the parchment roll back to its original closed state, and turned on his heels.

Courtney's eyes widened, as her mother stood beside her with her face resting in her delicate palm, shaking her head. **"What!? Hey, w-wait!"** Courtney shouted, stumbling after the man in an attempt to catch up. Julius stopped, but did not turn back around to face the girl. She stopped a few feet away from him in an attempt to catch her breath, and took his ongoing silence as permission to speak. **"W-what happens if I…don't manage to prove myself?"** she asked. Julius sighed, and looked at her from over her shoulder. **"Fail, and you shall be stripped of the small amount of Angel you have and be reduced to a mortal, or possibly a demon if you choose to go against the word of God."** He said in an impatient tone, as if the answer were obvious. Julius turned back and continued to walk briskly, trying to get back to whatever he had been doing before. Courtney stared at the spot he had originally been standing in, dazed and confused about what had just happened to her. She felt the familiar comfort of her mother's arms wrap around her shoulders. "**I'm sorry…I know this is sudden, and I should have told you. Believe me, I tried t-" "You knew?"** Courtney snapped back, traces of hurt and confusion in her eyes, as she stared at her mother. Christina bit her lower lip back, thinking of a way to go about explaining why she didn't tell Courtney initially that her Orientation was to be held on her 16th birthday without her words blowing up in her face. Courtney had always been a tad bit hotheaded, and when her wrath was unleashed, all hell broke loose.

"_**Moi Cherie**_**, I did not mean for you to find out this way. I was planning on telling you a week prior to this day, but I just could never find the words."** She said, pleading for forgiveness with her eyes. "**So what, you were just going to wait until I was gone for me to find out? Very helpful."** Courtney argued, shrugging her mother's arms off and crossing her own. A light sigh could be heard, courtesy of Christina, coming from behind her. **"Please, Courtney, you have to believe that I didn't intentionally hold off telling you. You know that I care more for you than that. You're just a little bit thrown off by the sudden news, it's okay to feel a b-" "Oh, so now you know how I feel too? What are you, psychic?" **Courtney barked, not at all holding back how upset she was with Christina. **"And you're supposed to be the only one I can count on here…with the exception of God himself."** She said, the anger in her voice replaced with a new emotion**. "Oh, Courtney…"** her mother said, placing her hand on Courtney's shoulder in a small attempt to comfort her, but Courtney smacked at away the moment it came in contact with the fabric on her shirt. **"Just leave me alone for a little while, okay?"** she said, walking away into a random direction, leaving Christina alone with her unsettled guilt.

* * *

**I expected this to be longer ._.**

**R&R plox?**


	2. Dance With the Devil

**Chapter One**

_Dance with the Devil - Immortal Technique  
_

**Disclaimer: I'm dead broke, think I own any of this series? **

Drifting. He'd been doing quite a lot of that lately. His sudden disinterest in holding a conversation struck worry on the consciences of his countless servants. Although, it wasn't uncommon to catch the sight of him just sitting back and simply thinking every so often or perhaps plotting was the better term to use. Not once had he been caught sitting idly without a mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes. His mother claimed that she hadn't the foggiest idea which gene pool he had received such angelic orbs from, and he eagerly asked her if there was anyway he could replace them with something a bit more intimidating. Of course, around that time he was young, naïve even. At the time, he didn't know what sort of opportunities those innocent eyes would bring along. How easy it would be to get others to trust him with nothing less than their souls, becoming the shape able clay on his spinning wheel.

"**Sir Viciado?"** A high-pitched voice chirped, breaking whatever train of thought he'd had before the disturbance. The lid of his right eye cracked open lazily, as he tried to identify the intruder. A tall and lovely blond with bright blue eyes and unimaginably large chest was at his door, standing in the little uniform all of his female servants were instructed to wear (Black leather booty shorts and a glitter red crop/tub top and a black tie, and black five inch strappy stilettos to tie it all together). He arched the right part of his eye brow at the female, as if asking here what the hell she was doing in his room. The servant bit her bottom lip and twirled a lock of her golden hair absentmindedly. **"It's, like, time. Satan and Rendell are waiting for you in their quarters." **she said, remaining in her spot in the middle of the doorway. A soft sigh blew past the young trouble-maker's lips, as he removed his arms from their comfortable position behind his head and stuffed his hands into his pocket, reluctantly rising from the chair as if getting up were the last thing he wanted to do.

He stopped at the doorway, and eyed the girl again. _'She must be new, or something.' _He thought, only somewhat curious about when this girl was appointed the job to being his servant. **"My name's Lindsey, I'll be the one to…um, what's the word**?" she asked, as her eyes glazed over in thought. **"Escort?"** the male snorted, he automatically labeled the girl in his mind. _'Brain-Dead Hottie'._ Lindsey's eyes brightened up as she nodded her head like an excited puppy. **"Yea, that's the one! I'll be the one to, like, escort you there**." The Halfa chuckled, as he raised his hand and waved it from side to side as if to say no. **"I can get there on my own quite fine, thanks."** Lindsey appeared visibly displeased with his statement, and nodded before beginning to turn away from him. **"Oh, and one last thing-"** he said, grabbing her chin and turning her back to meet those deep green-blue eyes that trapped even the most stubborn of females. "**Sir Viciado would be my dad, you can just call me Duncan, Gorgeous." **He said in that deep tone of voice he reserved only for the gorgeous ladies he came across combined with his knee-weakening grin, before releasing her chin and leaving her in the corridor to melt.

Duncan Viciado was notoriously known for His well thought out pranks and the devious _'shenanigans'_ that went about in his daily life, almost as much as he was known for his devilish good looks and flirtatious persona. People often saw him as somewhat of a womanizer, but he held absolutely no shame when it came to how many women he was able to win over. He'd learned form the best, of course. Rendell Viciado Duncan's father and Satan's right hand man. The two demons had been close friends since angel hood, before they'd both been kicked out of the fluffy abode that was heaven and down into the earth's very core. Rendell had always been loyal, and did not hesitate to put his old friend's life before his own, so of course he'd been offered a comfortable little living space within Satan's castle. He'd expected nothing less.

Duncan and Rendell were spitting images of one another. The same facial bone structure, the same sadistic wit and charm; the only thing that favored his mother's appearance would be his dainty nose and almond shaped eyes, though the root of where the odd color came from was a mystery that had yet to be solved. He didn't mind too much though, if anything it helped him lure in women more so than his personality and his well toned bod. It's said that you can see a person's entire being through their eyes, and for Duncan, that wasn't always the case. It took a really observant person (like his parents) to see the cynical look in his eye that was all too often sugarcoated with a trustworthy and innocent mask.

His mother and Father all too easily saw through any of his ploys and attempts at manipulation, it was pointless to even try anymore. He'd stopped attempting to use trickery to receive what he wanted from them long ago. Technically speaking his father would be considered a Fallen instead of a demon, but it hadn't turned out that way. His mother was a regular mortal who used to be a mass murderer when she was still alive. Almost immediately after she was executed, her soul plummeted down to the pits of hell, now property of Satan. Rendell ended up spending a lot of time around the young female. She'd caught his interest with her neck-breaking good looks- never had he seen a mortal with such pale skin, dark hair, and deep red lips-and sharp tongue. Deeming her intelligent was an understatement; she was wise beyond her years. It wasn't long before he'd claimed her as his wife, and they became insuperable. Sixteen years later…

Duncan had finally arrived at the top floor of the castle, where Satan's main work room was. The tall cherry wood doors stood idle at the end of the hall. He trekked across the cushy carpet and observed the black tribal marks that and been painted across the face of it. It was a little bit more than twice Duncan's size, and had shiny golden handles that always seemed to look like they'd just been polished. He lifted his fist to knock on the smooth wood, but the door swung open before his knuckles had a chance to rap against it. He let his hand fall back to his side, before shrugging and walking into the warm room. **"Ah, Duncan my fine fellow, I'm so pleased that you could finally join us."** A calm voice chimed, belonging to none other than the devil himself. He did not at all appear as most mortals often described him. For one thing, he looked like a guy you'd see giving up all his money to charity and promoting world peace on earth in the mortal realm. His hair was a dirty sort of blond, cut to a respectable length, He only wore clean and well ironed suits, his eyes were a bright green that sparkled with youth, yet a playful sort of mischief. And he was far from ugly. The only thing that even remotely recollected the description that stories gave him were the two bent red horns that protruded from his scalp and the red tail with a sharp arrow tip peaking out form the lower back of his suit.

His golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he saw the young demon enter alone. **"I thought I'd sent my daughter to accompany you?" **he asked. Duncan arched his eyebrow again, before his eyes widened slightly when the memory of the Brain-Dead Hottie came to mind. **"The new servant is your daughter, sir?"** he asked in genuine curiosity. Satan nodded and gave him a proud smile. **"Yea, as a young lad I sort of…got around a lot, so I hadn't the slightest idea that I had a daughter other than Heather until recently."** He said, shrugging his shoulders as if discovering you had a long lost daughter were a casual, everyday thing. **"Please, take a seat."** He said motioning towards the long couch that sat in front of a burning fireplace. Duncan let his butt sink into the plushy cushions, allowing himself to get as comfortable as demonly possible; he figured that this would take a while. The sound of a door opening caught his ears, as he directed his eyes to another corner of the poorly lit room. Two dark figures stepped out of whatever room they'd originally been in, and walked over towards the couch that Duncan's behind was currently taking refuge on.

The small glow of light that came from the fire place revealed the two strangers to be his mom and dad. His mother smiled proudly at him, and quickly walked over to give him a tight hug. **"I just can't believe this day is here."** She murmured almost inaudibly, before finally releasing her son. Duncan flashed her a confident smile, before his vision was replaced with the sight of his father. Rendell mirrored his wife's pleased expression and ruffled Duncan's electric green faux-hawk. **"I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous myself."** He said, with a light chuckle. Duncan grinned cockily up at his father, before crossing his arms. **"What, you don't believe I can do it? Have a bit more faith in your own son, pops…"** he teased, sinking deeper into the comforting cushions of the couch. His father chuckled again, before shaking his head. **"Nah, I know how much you love a challenge, so you'll get through this without any trouble at all." **He said, patting his son's back as a sign of affection, before Satan reemerged into the room.

"**So, the papers are all setup. Everyone's in their places, are you prepared as well, Duncan?"** he asked, though he knew it wouldn't really matter if the young demon was or not, he'd still be sent to earth for his coming of age ceremony like all the other Half-breeds. Duncan grinned widely and stood up from his seat, before rubbing his palms together in anticipation. **"Let the show begin."**

* * *

**This chapter was quite a bit longer than Courtney's, but this is Duncan's only introduction chapter while Courtney gets two so it's all even. After that, I get to the main story. I'm not even completely sure where I'm going with this, to be honest. Also, half-way through writing Duncan's chapter, I thought that it would probably be funnier if I made Duncan apart of the Angelic family, since his parents are police officers in the show. Ah well-this is totally unrelated to the plot of TDI anyway, with the exception of their personalities, of course.**


End file.
